


Sorry, Not Sorry.

by OikawaChanceBall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsumu has 2 braincells, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Dirty Talk, Feeding, Food Kink, I apologize to all the people browsing atsuhina and seeing this shit lmao, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, feeder, feeder hinata, feederism, haikyuu weight gain, hinata bein slick, never ask me for anything ever again, wg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaChanceBall/pseuds/OikawaChanceBall
Summary: Atsumu moves in with his boyfriend in Miyagi. Hinata tries to be slick and make him gain weight. Nobody tell Atsumu!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Sorry, Not Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something that's not a joke so bare with me.  
> No beta read cuz fuck I respect my friends too much to force them to read this shit.  
> Just in case you're wondering, the lines indicate a scene change, but I'm sure you've got more braincells than me and can figure that out.

Although it had been months since it had begun, only now has Atsumu begun to notice. It all started when he had agreed to move in with his boyfriend, fellow volleyball player, Hinata Shoyo.

"I made these for you. Try them!" Hinata cooed, gesturing the tray of cookies towards his boyfriend. "Ya really know how to make a guy feel special, don't ya, Shoyo?" Atsumu's grin widened, quickly turning his attention away from the middle blocker and to the tray before him. Just like that, it kept happening, over and over again. It was almost like Hinata lived in the kitchen at this point. He was there at his boyfriend's every beck and call with a plate of food in hand.

Sure, maybe he wasn't hungry, but of course, he wasn't going to say no to his precious Shoyo.

* * *

  
  


"That bastard, Samu… always standin' me up."

Of all the words to describe Atsumu Miya, patient was not one of them. His amber eyes flickered up from his phone screen, hoping to find his brother in the crowd before him. Was Hyogo always this crowded? Before he knew it his twin was standing right before him.

"Ya got some nerve makin' me wait for ya like that." His arms were crossed, his lips in a pout. Osamu only gawked at him in response.

"Don't go havin' an aneurysm now, ya look stupid." The blonde let out a hearty laugh only to be met with silence once again.

"What in the hell happened to ya in Miyagi?" the twin held back his laughter only leaving Atsumu confused.

The setter answered in his usual smug tone.

"Hard to believe, I know~ That I coulda gotten even sexier than the last time ya saw me~"

"You gained weight."

Osamu's blunt comment was a one-hit kill, sending his brother to his cold, dark grave at age 23. 

"What are ya talkin' about, Samu. I'm-"

And with that, the realization hit him. 

"... _That dirty bastard!"_

* * *

  
  


"So? Been eatin' good in Miyagi?" The snide tone in his brother's voice made Atsumu want to jump across the table and strangle him. God, he wanted to wipe the smirk off his damn face. 

"Very funny, asshole." His eyes met Osamu's for a second, his glare burning a hole through him.

"Alright, alright, I won't make fun of ya anymore. I Promise." Osamu was a good brother of course. Of course, he wasn't thrilled his twin got fat. By no means did that make him feel like the better twin. That's crazy talk! You can't prove it. 

"Don't think I believe ya." Atsumu cracked open his beer, throwing the bottle cap aside haphazardly.

"No littering, my dear Atsumu." Osamu teased and was soon met with a simple "fuck off." from his brother as he drowned his annoyance in the alcohol.

* * *

"You're late." Upon hearing Hinata's voice, the blonde jumped.

Atsumu began his interrogation.

"It's the man of the hour, Hinata Shoyo!" 

Hinata looked up at his boyfriend, having no idea what he was going on about this time.

"What's up, Tsumu?" The shorter man smiled sheepishly only to be both physically and verbally backed against the wall. Hinata's wrists were pinned firmly above him against the apartment wall as Atsumu stared deep into his soul. Oh, God.

"Are ya makin' me gain weight on purpose?" 

And there it was; the 8 words Hinata wasn't ready to hear from his boyfriend's mouth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Shoyo pouted, turning his head away from the setter. He hoped to god that Atsumu couldn't see him blushing.

"Yer' killin' me, Shoyo." 

Before he could push any further, Hinata was pulling off his shirt, trying to get a glimpse at what laid below it. He couldn't feign ignorance any longer.

Atsumu's once chiseled, Greek God-like frame had filled out considerably. His sharp jaw was replaced by a round face and chubby cheeks. A slight double chin made itself known every time Atsumu angled his face just right. Sure, he'd gone up sizes at least a couple of times in the past few months, maybe more, but it wasn't like he had the brain capacity to focus on anything outside of volleyball. 

He was chubby; Not just a little soft, but Oh God, he was really chubby.

The thought made Hinata's cock twitch in his pants.

"What's the big idea?" Atsumu's face lit up a shade of bright red as Hinata pushed his hands into his boyfriend's soft middle. 

Hinata grinned back at him, cupping his round cheeks with his delicate hands.

"Admiring my work." 

Like a sculptor, he had sculpted Atsumu into the perfect man and by God, he was going to admire the hell out of him.

"So ya finally admit to the crime!" Atsumu's pouty face with his chubby, flushed cheeks made Hinata's heart melt.

"So you're saying you don't like the attention?" 

Atsumu pleads the fifth.

Oh how the turntables turn; now it was Atsumu's turn. With brute force, Hinata pinned the setter down against the couch, kneading at his plush thighs through his sweatpants.

"Shoyo…" The blonde looked away, his bright red blush, deepening.

_"How about I fatten you up just a little more?"  
  
_

* * *

Update 2/10/21: Thanks for reading y'all!!!! I'm really with how much love I've gotten for my cringe so I decided to make some art to go along with it! Sorry they're not like _Sexy_ or anything, I just wanted to do some lil cute funney heehoo Tsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Did you survive? Thanks for reading and leave me a Sexy Comment for me to feast on later.  
> Chapter 2 PROBABLY soon


End file.
